Senkai Kaguya
Main Character Senkai Kaguya (Kaguya Senkai) is a ninja born into the noble Kaguya Clan, a lineage that originates from Sunagakure and is one of the clans more notable members. The same clan that possesses the illustrious Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku. He also has the ability to make use of the Explosion Release. In his youth, he was captured by a scientist and s upon. After awakening his Kekkei Genkai he became known as Senkai of the White Grace due to his use of the technique, Dance of the Seedling Fern. As time passed on, Senkai was labeled an A-rank ninja and gained the status as a Jōnin, leaving his rank as chunin. He now resides in Kirigakure, as that was the place he went after he escaped Hell's Circus. Appearance Senkai's appearance can be described as rather dashing. He has tanned skin. His hair is snow white and is medium length and sometimes worn in a ponytail. Some say his body his chizzled to perfection. Working out at a young age increased his growth which caused him to grow taller. As a result he is relatively tall compared to many other shinobi his age standing at 5'11. Younger as a child his hair was longer but he cut it. His usual attire consists of white cloak with a hood, white sash, white tabi and white zōri. On the back of dthe cloak, the Kaguya Clan symbol takes center. Although being apart of their lineage, Senkai does not have the two red circular marks like others in his clan. Personality Senkai is a very stoic, quiet guy who usually only speaks when spoken to or when something is worth saying, or during a fight. He is extremely loyal to his allies but will eliminate them if they commit treason without hesitation as he thinks that is utterly digusting. He also will kill at all if he sees fit, and deems his reasoning reasonable. Sebkai claims he'll take weapons over women any day, as he is quite the weapon Aficionado & could go on for hours talking about them, not to mention he is very quiet around them. Though he is quite the romantic. Senkai is very proud to be from the clan he hails from. He believes their blood to be royal blood and thinks that they are outright better than others. Although he thinks this within, he wont say it since he is not stuck up. Background Abilities Taijutsu Like most of his heritage, Senkai is very talented in the art of using his body as a weapon. Due to his Kekkei Genkai, the bones that are in his body can be used freely as weapons. But they also can help on the defensive side. These bones allow a greater defense against attacks that are meant to hurt him. He uses them as a way that increases his attack power and his defense. In battle, He uses the White Tiger Fighting Style a combat style that mainly uses a combination of quick movement. The attacks from this way of combat are used with quick jabs, kicks, and grapples. He mainly in battle is calm, so he looks graceful when fighting, showing top notch balance and strategy during it. Ninjutsu Senkai has excellent control over his chakra, and has a chakra reserve rivaling most of other shinobi. He has gained such control over it, that he has learned to be able to combine his chakra with his taijutsu to increase the sheer force and power of it. This such great control was brought on by meditation and training. He uses the chakra in a unique manner. He attacks normally, yet right before hitting the opponent, he would amplify it in a short burst to the desired location of his body. Of course, his lineage comes into play with this as well. The Kaguya are known for their vast amount of chakra reserves and ability to use it effectively, especially the pure blooded clan members. Since he is one of the few to be pure blooded, he is granted this dominance over those who are hybrids of other clans. His skill in chakra control have ascended him to the shinobi he is today. This has been proven as not many can control their gift as beautifully and skillfully as he can. Even though Senkai mostly uses his Shikotsumyaku in battle, he does use other means. Shikotsumyaku Shikotsumyaku is the kekkei genkai which possesses the ability to create and manipulate skeletal bones. The durability of the bones is shown to have great strength as it can withstand many attacks. Senkai's Shikotsumyaku is no different than others use, but however he is very skilled at using it adequately and good at using it for his age. Using this, it allows him to make constructs out of bone fused with chakra. The chakra greatly increases it. The usages of this stems from creating forests of bone to creating swords. Sensory Senkai is very skilled with the use of the Sensing skill. He has shown this many times before in comabt where he successfully located an opponent who was making use of stealth. Space-Time Ninjutsu Genjutsu Senkai has trained in the art of genjutsu as well. He can put his opponents under multiple different kinds. He is also very good at undoing genjutsu, his training with it, has helped him to combat it. This has basically made Senkai immune to Genjutsu, except for Kotoamatsukami and others, equal or higher than it's caliber. Genjutsu will do nothing to him, as his mind and chakra immediately counteract and basically negate the genjutsu. After having being tested upon, he was also given a defense against this.